Why a Persian is called a Persian
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: A small fable about why a Persian is called a Persian, I thought it up while reading a histroy book. R


**Hey readers enjoy the stroy**

_836 B.C. In the area that would one day become southern Iran _

An Emperor sat in a throne room that was decorated with gold all over the walls, a long rug in the center leading from the entrance to a throne seated in the center of the room. Jewels were all over the throne and sitting in it was the Emperor wearing a white tunic, a sash of gold and on his head was a crown made of pure gold for he was Cyrus III ruler of the mighty empire of Persia. To the right of the throne was a small table with his loyal pet a** Meowth** curled up asleep. Suddenly a man came bursting through the room.

"Sire, sire the **Vibrava** are on the attack!"

Cyrus stood up and pulled out his sword and declared

"Ready the flying infantry!"

Outside the palace the Persia capital of Persepolis was in chaos. Hundreds of **Vibrava** flying over the city using their sonic cannon attacks to destroy buildings and their flamethrower attacks to burn things and carrying off people. The walls of the city weren't providing much of a barrier; the **Vibrava** just flew over it. There were archers on the wall but they weren't providing much help because half the time the **Vibrava** were going to fast to get a good shot at.

Inside some stables not fare from the palace about 800 men ran into a stable full of **Salamance **with saddles with two seats on each. Two men hoped into each saddle one in the front and one in the back. The man in the front used reigns to rally the **Salamance **and the man in the back took out a bow and a basket full of arrows. About 500 **Salamance **flew out of the stables to meet a force of about 2000 **Vibrava. **Cyrus flew in the front of the group sitting in the front a **Salamance. **The **Salamance** flew right into the hail storm of **Vibrava**. Cyrus picked up a spear from a basket perched next to the saddle, and threw it into the oncoming **Vibrava**. He grinned as he saw it nail a **Vibrava** right in the chest and it fell to the ground bleeding.

This kind of combat went on for about 2 hours then a **Salamance** pulled up next to Cyrus.

"Sire this isn't working, at this rate the **Vibrava** will destroy the city in a matter of hours."

"What do you suggest solider?"

"Well I suggest that we find." The solider couldn't respond because at that moment a **Vibrava** startled his **Salamance** and it reread its head up causing the saddle to snap "AHHH!" Both soldiers screamed as they crashed to the ground. While the Emperor pondered over what to do the **Vibrava** suddenly stopped their rampage and headed back for the city gates, Cyrus followed them. When he reached the gates he found all the **Vibrava** lined up in a neat order. As Emperor Cyrus, soldiers and peasants watched the line of Vibrava opened up and a very large Flygon walked up. He just stood there for a second then looked at Cyrus and lunged at him, Cyrus pulled out his sword, but the **Flygon** just swatted it away. Right as it was about to kill Cyrus everyone heard a loud.

"MEOW!"

Then the kings **Meowth** appeared in front of Cyrus and a scratch appeared on the **Flygon's** face.

"Meowth you saved me." Said Cyrus. Suddenly **Meowth **began to glow and evolve. Everyone looked on in awe as the **Meowth** went from standing on 2 legs too walking on 4 and had a jewel in the center of his head.

"Meow." Cyrus's new Pokemon said again only this time he said it deeper. The new Pokemon looked at the **Flygon** and lunged at it and pulled a quick attack on the **Flygon** and scratched it up until it fainted.

The other **Vibrava** all looked at their leader lying on the grounds beaten and looked at this Pokemon. They all started to flap their wings and flew away and never returned.

"Sire what shall we call this new Pokemon?" Asked a soliderfor they had never seen a Pokemon like this before

The Emperor thought for a minute then said "We shall call it a **Persian** so that we will never forget how it saved the Empire of Persia." and all around the people cheered.

**And that is why a Persian is called a Persian. Yes there really was a Persian Empire. R&R**


End file.
